A Child's Perspective
by Iliveinapineappleunderthesea
Summary: This story doesn't actually include any of the characters from the show, it's a short one-shot about a child's perspective if mermaids were revealed to the world. One-shot.


**A Child's Perspective**

**This is just a short one-shot, but it's the first thing I've ever posted on this site, so please review. Please note this story is rated T.**

**I do not own H20: Just Add Water**

**The political and religious views and opinions expressed in this story are not necessarily the views and opinions of the author. They are merely used as a plot device and not to be taken seriously, nor is any offence intended.**

**By the way, if you're not from Australia some of the things in this story may not be very clear, feel free to ask me any questions if you don't get something.**

* * *

The pre-schooler sat at her kitchen bench, absentmindedly twiddling her thumbs as she studied her parents over in the next room. They were, as usual, seated on the old leather couch, discussing politics and other such things as they watched the evening news.

"I can't believe you want to vote for the _Greens_," said her mother scathingly, "I mean _honestly_ Albert, they care more about the bloody wales in Japan than the actual people in this country. Now the Liberals, on the other hand, are a much more sensible choice. At least _Abbott_ has some understanding of the workings of parliament!"

"Oh, get over yourself Cynthia, if I'd known you were going to be this bitchy five years ago I never would have married you!" retorted the father, equally scathingly. The woman simply scoffed at her husband in distaste.

"_Please_, we both know you only married me because of Teagan. You just wanted to be a good Christian to please your mother; no bastard child is good enough for you!" The woman, of course, would never have said that had she been aware if her daughter's presence in the room behind her.

Teagan heard every word her parents said, but she struggled to understand any of it. Who was Abbott, and why was her name mixed up in their fighting? And, the thing that she really didn't understand, what on _earth _did the colour green have to do with it? All, on all, Teagan thought her parents were being very stupid. However, being rather bright for her age, Teagan knew that the great black box in the living room, the one her parents had been half-watching during their argument, might provide some answers. So as her parents continued to quarrel, she listened to the presenter on the news channel.

Unfortunately for Teagan, the short segment on politics that had inspired her parents' disagreement had ended only moments prior to her decision learn about parliament and a new segment had already begun. Teagan was not disappointed for long, though, as she was almost immediately caught on the next story.

"_Breaking news has just come in from our production crew at the gold coast," babbled the news presenter excitedly, losing a fraction of her professional attitude, "apparently a marine biologist by the name of Linda Denman has claimed to have discovered the existence of mermaids! That's right folks-mermaids! Earlier this morning she released a statement about it saying that her findings were guaranteed to 'both surprise and benefit mankind for years to come'. She is yet to publicise her findings and has not shown us any evidence to prove her claim. We will be forced to wait to find out whether or not it's a hoax but theories are already spreading through the population." _

The scene cut to one of an interviewer questioning civilians who had gathered outside what looked to be Denman's work place_._ One man appeared to be extremely angry, and was ranting about how it was all a hoax to get publicity whilst another thought Denman was crazy. Teagan looked at the screen in disgust. Why were adults so reluctant to believe anything they didn't have proof of? Why couldn't they even _consider_ that it was the truth? Teagan, for one, was inclined to believe the scientist. Hadn't she always been told 'innocent until proven guilty'? Not that she fully understood that concept yet.

She eagerly watched the rest of the program-What four-year-old wouldn't be excited by the prospect of seeing a mermaid?-but it was just more of the same, and it didn't look like it was about to change soon.

"Mummy?" Teagan interrupted her mother shrilly.

"In a moment dear, I'm talking to your father," replied Teagan's mother, dismissing her.

"Mummy, it's important," whined Teagan stubbornly, refusing to be ignored in favour of an argument. Cynthia sighed in exasperation and turned to her daughter.

"What is it, then?" Her tone was one of annoyance.

"Can we go to the gold coast to see the mermaids? Please?" Teagan begged, eyes wide and hands clasped together.

"We're not driving all that way just to see someone in a shiny costume Teagan. You should go and clean your room now, it's been getting rather disgusting as of late." Answered Cynthia, thoroughly irritated.

"But they're real mermaids Mummy!" Teagan's mother rolled her eyes.

"If it's proven that there are real mermaids at the gold coast I _promise_ we'll take you there Teagan. Until that day comes tough, you'll just have to survive." Teagan huffed off to her room, infuriated that her mum didn't believe her.

Two days later Teagan sat at a similar position at her kitchen bench. The only difference being that instead of watching her parents fight, she was observing them staring, slack-jawed at an announcement on the TV.

"So, when are we leaving?"

Eight days after that a man and woman argued as they landed in the arrivals bay at a gold coast airport.

"This is all your fault, Albert. If you hadn't been arguing with me this never would've happened!" Scowled the woman. Their four-year-old daughter simply ignored them and skipped off to find her luggage, smiling all the while.

* * *

**This is my first ever story so please review! Concrit is welcome-infact it's strongly encouraged. I'm not fishing for compliments, I honestly want some feedback on how to improve my writing. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
